


忏悔/Confession

by ssabriel



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:06:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssabriel/pseuds/ssabriel
Summary: 神父托马斯向小教堂神父尤恩忏悔他自己的罪过。





	

-

 

「我们在天上的父，  
愿人都尊你的名为圣，愿你的国降临；  
愿你的旨意行在地上，如同行在天上；  
我们日用的饮食，今日赐给我们；  
免我们的债，如同我们免了人的债；  
不叫我们陷于诱惑；但救我们免于凶恶。  
阿门。」

 

-

 

神父尤恩在乔利埃特教区兢兢业业干了几乎快有半个世纪了。他脸上皱纹丛生，走起路来好像身后拖着一条浸了水的降落伞，他就和他主讲的那座小教堂里的桃花芯木十字耶稣像一样老。那尊耶稣像从千禧年伊始便开始闹蛀虫，神父尤恩——尽管两眼老花的厉害——依然尽心尽责地写信给教会，申请经费来对小教堂里的这唯一的雕像进行修缮。这一写就是十来年。

那还是在千禧年的圣诞节。那时候，他的视力尚能够借助老花眼镜写上一笔两笔。而现如今，老花眼镜已派不上什么用场，再加上这节气他手指和腰椎的关节炎都犯得厉害，尽管前段时间他竟收到了主教的回信，他并没有要阅读的打算。他开始慢慢地相信，也许这蛀虫，或多或少地，也是神的旨意。

星期天的早晨算不上愉快，神父尤恩做完主日弥撒后精疲力竭，可还要去告解室坐着，聆听他的教众们的忏悔。神父尤恩抽出告解室门上的插销时两手不听使唤地颤抖了一阵，不过他早就习以为常了。他在里室那张硬木小凳子上坐下来，然后转身将插销插好。他感觉到屁股上的骨头透过皮肤在凳面上硌得很疼，这种不舒适感一年比一年更强烈了，只是，神父尤恩是个性情温和的人，对于这些由于外力而形成的苦难，他向来都持忍耐的态度。

他坐在那听了一阵，听人们诉说生活中的琐事和困扰。年久失修的告解室内冷得过分，他低下头去，看自己嘴里呼出的白气在他面前那掉漆的木头上面凝成几片泛着水光的模糊颜色，像施了咒般令他昏昏欲睡起来…

“神父，我来忏悔我的罪。” 

突然间，神父尤恩被窗外一个男人的声音惊得浑身一震。这声音并不响，略显羞怯甚至有些含糊不清，而他却不知怎么地被这其中隐含的谨慎与踟蹰弄得睡意全无。这种语调他许多年都没有听到过了。他打起精神来，在胸前划了个十字，然后说，“愿主启发你的心，使你能诚心忏悔，诚实告明。” 他刚说完，抬起头向窗外望去，尽管告解室内光线阴暗，他的视力又糟糕透顶，透过几个稀疏的雕花孔洞，神父尤恩仍能够看见跪在外面那个年轻人脖子上白得刺眼的罗马领。

“我要说的事，也许根本不可被原谅。因我正在做的事，但却比那更坏。” 窗外的年轻人嗓音中饱含着苦涩，仿佛在回想某件不可赦的罪过。神父尤恩开始感到很困惑。既然同为侍奉主的人，他为何会认为有事情是不可能被原谅的？他的口音听上去像是墨西哥人，他从哪个教区来？为什么要到这所芝加哥最不起眼的小教堂告解？这些问题在神父尤恩生了锈的脑子里打转，几乎要发出吱吱呀呀的声响来。

他并没有多说什么，只是念出一段祷文，“神就是光，在他毫无黑暗。这是我们从主所听见，又报给你们的信息。我们若说自己无罪，便是自欺，真理不在我们心里了；我们若认自己的罪，神是信实的，是公义的，必要赦免我们的罪，洗净我们一切的不义。”

“约翰一书，第一章，第五节。”窗外的年轻人点点头，将他的脸埋进手掌中去。他的黑发从手指的缝隙中滑落下来，显得十分脆弱。神父尤恩不确定自己看错或是听错了没有，他这位年轻的同僚似乎在抽泣。神父尤恩没做声，耐心等待着，这是他最擅长的。

“我从西面来，皮奥里亚教区，假如，你有所疑问的话。”也许是十分钟之后，神父尤恩听到窗外年轻的神父开口了，他没有打断他，任由他说了下去。

“我所在的那个地方，起初十分宁静。我从小就在天主教会学校受教育，在将来去侍奉主，对我来说是理所当然的事情。可是最近，我遇到了一些东西，新的、危险的，美丽的东西。我从未感到如此犹疑不定，仿佛它既在验证我所相信的，又在大声地质疑它们；我没有任何计划，要如何对付这一切——

“它始于一个梦。好吧，不止是一个梦，实际上。我也许都不会管它们叫做梦，然而我也找不出更好的形容了，我们就暂且称它为梦吧。在这些梦里，我见到了前所未见的景象：我看见了恶魔。”

“主啊。”神父尤恩边呢喃着边划了个十字。

“请你——” 年轻的神父将他的身体贴近窗口，他投下的阴影将里室笼罩在更深的黑暗中，神父尤恩就在他刚才的位置上没有动，看着外面的人缓慢地把手掌覆盖在窗户的边缘，“——请你务必，相信我接下去要说的每一个字，看在天父的份上。”

神父尤恩点点头。他太老、也太熟悉这个世界的荒诞不经了，也许，在他的内心深处，还保留着一些未被侵蚀的、对宗教与神明那老派且神秘的敬畏。

“我明白那是梦，但我也明白那是真实的。我的信仰给予我辨别真实与虚幻的能力，你若是同样的，我相信你也不会对此有疑问。在梦里，不仅仅有恶魔，还有这样一个人，一个驱魔人。我是这么称呼他的。

“我见到了他，最强大也最绝望的一瞬间，他失败和失去一切那一刻。那是怎样一种景象啊，描述它都是一种罪过！可我必须说下去：我看到了恶魔，寄生在一个孩子的躯体里，发出令人不可思议的声响，使那孩子身体扭曲，举止充满暴戾，那样一个孩子不可能有那种力量！可他似乎对那种东西毫无畏惧。畏惧是我在他身上找不到的，即使是后来，我再次见到他时，他残破不堪、心灰意冷，但仍然毫无畏惧，这些都是后话了。在那个梦里，他做了我从未见过的事：他对那个孩子进行了驱魔。

“这几天以来，我翻阅大量的资料。驱魔仪式在天主教史上是存在的，被实施过的，也是被证实有效过的。但我读的这些东西不过都是对我内心想法的一次又一次验证，事实上，我从第一眼看到他的时候，也许就已经明白他在做的是什么了。

“我从未见过如此强大的宗教行为，如此纯粹的信仰，几乎可以用美丽来形容。而与此同时，我的教区碰到了一件无法解释的事情，使我更加相信，他被带到我的面前，也许是上天的旨意。”年轻人说完这段话后，沉默了一阵。

神父尤恩重重叹了一口气，他将胸前的十字架拿在手上，用拇指和食指指腹反复摩擦，仿佛他用来思考的不是脑子，而是那两根不断来回移动的手指，和那个已经变得温热的十字架。最后，他终于开口，“即便是如此，再加上我相信你所说的话与见过的事，这仍不能算是一项罪过，我的朋友。”

“不——” 年轻的神父哀呼道，将他的脸从窗前扭开，脱力地依靠在外室的木质墙壁上。等他再次找回他声音的时候，那声音听上去极其疲惫哀伤，连神父尤恩都不由地心生感慨。

“先前提过了，我和他有过第二次会面。不同的是，那不是在梦中，而是面对面地。我通过一个教众的联系找到了他的下落，他在的那个地方以收留精神失常的神父而闻名，我想你应该知道我指的是哪。

“我赶到那里的时候，已经是黄昏将近。那地方绝不是什么休闲娱乐的场所，尽管黑暗还未降临，阴郁的气息已经在那里汇聚起来。我通过一条了无生趣的走廊，走廊两旁的房间要么是大门紧闭，里面传来含混的抽噎声，要么是半掩着，那也是因为里面的住户已是行尸走肉，和这个世界不剩半点联系。那会儿正值秋末，尽管气温还没有低到现在这种地步，依然令人不寒而栗，若不是被什么想法所驱使，我绝不想要在那多呆一秒。

“就在那样一条走廊的尽头，大概是最末尾几扇房门的其中一扇，我看到他了。他就站在那里，背对着敞开的大门。我通过背影差点没有认出他来。你知道的，在我的那些梦里，他是强大的，好像他人生中从未经历过一次败仗，想象一下乔治·史密斯·巴顿——我们都知道那应该是怎么样的。

“而我当时看到的那个景象，后来很长一段时间都在我脑中挥之不去。我清楚地知道那个身影是属于他的，因为我在梦中打量过无数次，尽管它看起来是那么虚弱、佝偻。那些令人战栗的力量荡然无存，只剩一副衰老的身躯、一个饱经折磨的灵魂。我感到我的心脏被刺痛了。

“他也许是听到了我弄出的动静，转身过来。他的脸与我梦里的相比更加疲惫，几乎带着病容。我翻看过他的资料，他在墨西哥辞去了职位之后便渺无音讯，至今已经有两年之久，我梦里看到的他是两年之前的他。这两年中间究竟发生了什么，我起初不能想象。

“他盯着我，我不得不抬头去看他的眼睛。我看到他眼睛的一瞬间就明白了，他为什么会让自己呆在这里，为什么会变成现在这样：他在赎罪。

“可他似乎对我的出现十分不耐烦。我什么都还没说，什么都还没做，却感到自己已经冒犯了他。我不知道该怎么改善这种状况，只好破罐子破摔地和他说了实话，我是谁，我怎么找到他的，我来的目的是什么，一五一十地。说完了之后，我被他赶了出去。但几天后的一个晚上，当我教区里的问题发展到了不可收拾的地步，我的疑惑和对他置之不理的恼怒也放大到了无法忍受的地步时，他出现在了我的住处里。

“我记得他当时穿着白色。主啊，我必须要向你忏悔我的罪过。我不得不提一件事，从我最开始侍奉主以来，我并未把我的心完整地交给他。有一个女孩，我们认识的时间大概和我的一生一样长：我们的母亲是在同一所医院生产的，所以在育婴室里我们算是见了彼此的第一面。我对她保留着一种情感，一直以来，我都以为那是爱，直到那天为止，我意识到我对她的真正想法，是一种混合了陪伴，信赖，依靠和关怀的，某种类似亲情的东西。我爱她，但不是那种爱。

“我意识到这一点，那是因为，我想我真正知道了爱的滋味。这种危险的、悄然滋长的情绪啊！我才明白过来，爱情是最无情的感情，因为它不分对象、不合时宜，毫不讲道理。它想要怎么样就怎么样，因为它知道没人能对它奈何：他站在那里，脸色看起来比他的衣服还要白。他慌里慌张的，好像生怕我会把他扔出去，但却语调故作轻松地对我说，我们可能没有牛奶了。

“他看起来脆弱的要命。我却感到害怕、愤怒，因为我猛然间意识到，在从我上一次拜访他一直到他出现在我住处的这段时间里，我一直期待着的一刻，竟然就是这一刻。神父尤恩，我想现在我可以向你忏悔我的罪过了：我想要他。”

“万能的主啊，愿他保佑你。”

“是啊，假如主听了我的忏悔后还同意这么做的话。”年轻的神父换了个姿势，将额头抵在雕花窗户上，继续说道，“这个想法一旦产生了，就无法抑制了。一个人没法去控制他的思想，即便是多年的苦修，也无法做到令你的脑子完全服从。他是一位虔诚的信徒，尽管，尽管他的手段也许会受到一些质疑，但请相信我，那样强大的力量若非来自于一个如此纯粹的信仰，那也许就只能来自于魔鬼了。他的虔诚令我感觉自己的罪孽更加深重。我想要他，时时刻刻地，这想法快要把我逼疯了。

“我盯着他的领口出神，想象如果那根弦松弛，如果障碍都消失，在那些凡物的掩盖下，会是怎样一种景象。他胸前的皮肤是否会像他颈上的一样苍白，是否由于岁月的侵袭而缺乏弹性，却因此更加柔软。如果他的手指轻拂过那片皮肤，而我近到连他指缝里的灰尘都看得一清二楚，那么我会不会也能看到，那些皮肤在手指四周由于挤压凹陷而形成的细小的皱纹？我在意他，他在我梦里在我的面前分崩离析的瞬间我的心被刺得那么痛。

“他现在就在这儿，近在咫尺，毫无防备。我为我的想法感到羞愧难当。我应当尽量远离他，不给他好脸色看，我是这么做的，甚至还把那个女孩给我的信摆在桌上好让他看到，让他知道我不是个纯粹的信徒、我不够强大，试图制造一些争吵，希望他能够趁早对我失望透顶，一去不回，尽管这令我痛不欲生，因为我同时又无比想为他分担苦痛，让他看到，他的方法是有用的，是能够拯救些什么的。我让自己陷入了两难的绝望境地。我真的不知道，是什么使他改变了最初的决定，转而来到我的生活里，没将我放弃。

“可这一切，这在我脑中大声叫嚣了好几个月的想法，都在两天前的那个晚上停止了。”

听到这里，神父尤恩一直低垂着的目光抬了起来。他想说点什么，类似于“你做得很好，主会因此宽恕你的罪过”之类的话，却在看到年轻神父眼神的瞬间打住了。

“他在那天被逐出了教会。因为我们正在做的事情，也因为他的坦诚和无畏。我没有那样的无畏，是的，我现在有了，从未如此确定过。但在当时，我是退缩的。某种程度上，尽管没有那些力量，他对我来说依旧强大。我尊敬他的同时又怜惜他，没有什么感觉比这更复杂了。我感到，假若他是一颗几经打磨的子弹，蕴含着自毁自灭的火的力量的，给他人也给自己带去痛苦的子弹，那么我将是他上膛的那把枪，控制他的同时也增加他的力量，校准他的方向，在毁灭过后，还能为他留下完整的弹壳。至少，这是我希望成为的。

“总之，晚些的时候，我在我的教堂里的最后一排长椅上找到了他。他坐在那里，头垂得很低。我起初以为他在哭，可当我靠近了才发现，他手里拿着半瓶打开的威士忌，已经只剩下瓶底。

“我坐到他边上，坐得近了些。我把手放到他的肩膀上，胡乱地说了些鼓励的话。我也弄不清楚，他看起来甚至算不上悲伤，只是很空洞，使我感觉无论我说些什么，都像将一颗小石子扔进一潭死水，激不起半点波澜。

“我的手掌覆盖在他的肩头，我能摸到他衣服下面凸起的骨骼，那是温热的、能够全部收进掌心的滋味。他身体向前倒下去，整个伏在前面一排长椅的椅背上。他将双肘交叠着架在上面，然后把脑袋搁上去，他的小臂悬在空气中有气无力地晃荡，手腕看上去瘦得可怜，好像无法再承受任何重量似的。我很想拥抱他，把他整个揽进怀里，用胳膊环抱他的背…

“他转过头来看着我的眼睛，就像我们第一次见面时他那么做的一样，还有他第一次出现在我住处时的那样，还有无数次的、他一边劝说我放弃却又一边跟我解释这解释那的时候都一样，无比，干净纯粹的，不带一丝杂质的凝视。直到那时我才知道那意味着什么——

“——他凑上来吻了我。” 年轻的神父顿了顿，没有去注意窗户后面默默划十字的神父尤恩，接着说下去，“直到那时我才知道，原来，爱，对他来说并不是一项罪过。我是多么渺小和胆怯啊！我犯下了自己的罪，却又无法面对承受这罪，我又哪里担得起他的爱呢？他看着我的时候，我觉得自己的灵魂就像一本书，摊开在他面前任由他阅读。

“就在那座教堂里，在那张长椅上，我将日日夜夜折磨着我的灵魂的那个想法，狠狠地、彻底地碾碎了，碾碎在了我和他的身体之间。我们做爱了。

“他的吻逐渐加深，成为噬咬，他的呼吸加重了，带着酒精的味道。我的舌头在他口腔里打转，那里面软且潮湿，令我神游到了另一处私密的地方去。片刻之后，我在我们嘴唇贴合的缝隙之间尝到了眼泪的咸味，也许是他的，也许是我的。更可能是他的，他的身体正颤抖着发出近乎绝望的邀请。

“我将手贴上他的胸膛，他顺势向后倒去，脑袋后仰，露出脆弱的脖子。我无法抗拒地将嘴唇和牙齿凑上去，试图在上面留下一些伤痕——比我想象的要容易得多，他皮肤十分单薄，差不多轻轻一碰就泛出血色。我顺着他的脖子一路向下，直到我的嘴唇找到了他胸前的苞蕾。

“我叫了他的名字，然后问他，'你确定，这是你想要的吗？' 在一切都变得不可收拾之前。'此时此刻，我很确定。' 他告诉我，然后把双手放到腰侧，掀起衬衫的边缘从头顶上脱掉，他的胸膛于是裸露在我面前一览无遗，肋骨由于手臂举过了头顶而凸显着，手臂搁在他脸庞的两侧，那些由于年龄的增长和脂肪的流失而轮廓分明的肌肉被拉伸出美好得不可思议的线条。他的身体就和他的灵魂一样美，请原谅我这样说。

“狭窄的长椅不是个好的选择，我一条腿撑在地上，一条腿用膝盖半跪在椅面上，在椅背与我的大腿之间挤压着他的大腿，好在没多少厚度，使得狭窄的椅面可以挤下我们两个人的大部分身体。他的另一条腿被分开了，在我撑在地上的那条腿的外侧晃荡，很快便找到了我的腰缠住。他的长裤被褪到了刚刚好的位置，胯骨在腰间支棱出来，那周围的皮肤异常苍白，性感得可怕。

“他那时常与十字架相伴的手指，此时却放到了我的大腿之间，在我的大腿根部游走。我感觉自己硬得发痛，从他紧锁的的眉头和眼角闪烁的泪光能看出，他的感受也相差无几。我觉得我被困住了，困得死死的，只有进到他里面去才能够获得释放跟救赎。

“我这么想也是这么做的，我将自己推了进去。我听到一阵分辨不出是愉快还是痛苦的呻吟从他的喉咙间溢出来，几乎要将我仅剩的一点儿理智摧毁。我低下头去亲吻他湿漉漉的嘴唇，希望能令他好过一些。他紧得要命，随意抽弄几下都令我满足的快要发疯。

“他将我的手握住，拿起一根手指放进他嘴里含住，吮吸，我的指尖感到了充血的膨胀感，这感觉像电流一样淹没全身。然后，他将我的手指从他嘴里取出来，指尖带出的一丝透明的唾液掉落在他的嘴角，形成一颗很小的亮晶晶的东西，我正要低头将它吻掉，他却开口，念我名字的时候仿佛在说一段祷词，'说你爱我。' 我没有说话，只是把头放进他的颈间，在他的身体里埋得更深。'说吧。' 他乞求道。'别让我在无尽的黑夜中消失殆尽。说吧，因为我知道你爱。' 我在他的身体上无声地挺弄，深深的，直到他的呼吸破碎成一段段不规则的抽噎，他的声音断断续续，带上了哭腔，'因为你看，我失去了一切。我需要一点什么，好使我能继续在这世上悬吊着，消磨着，苟延残喘着。' 

“'我爱你。' 我听见自己的声音，几乎是呻吟着说出了这句话，与此同时，他声音里的绝望和身体融化般的潮湿热度，将我推向了深渊的最深处。我们拥抱，身体紧贴着彼此的，知道有些东西已经改变，有些东西还未到来。我的爱，我的罪，从那一刻起都有了归宿。”

“现在，我说完我的忏悔了。”

年轻的神父如释重负。他站起身来，没说那段忏悔词，也没有祈求赦免，径直走了出去，告解室那漆黑的木门在他身后沉重地关上。

-


End file.
